


The Hiding Place

by azulaahai



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F L U F F, F/M, Harry Potter AU, Hogwarts AU, More Fluff, hiding in close quarters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-12 00:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13535373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azulaahai/pseuds/azulaahai
Summary: Silly, fluffy Gendrya Hogwarts AU, for an anonymous prompt on tumblr: "We’re hiding from the authorities and it’s very close quarters in here, I can feel your body against mine."





	The Hiding Place

**Author's Note:**

> Ultra-fluff. Pretty unedited and messy, beware haha

Arya stands absolutely still.

She's trying her best to breathe as quietly as possible in the dark, entirely focused on listening for sounds from the corridor outside.

There's nothing.

Silence, silence and more silence. Arya's just beginning to relax, the darkness of the closet she's hiding in feeling almost cozy, when -

The unmistakable sound of hurried footsteps comes closer.

Arya's heart beats faster. Did Balerion The Cat see her after all? Damn it, she was so careful. She'll get a lifetime of detention, if professor Mordane finds out she's out of bed again. Her mother will probably send another howler - Jon and Robb will never stop teasing her.

Arya holds her breath as the footsteps approach, pressing her lips together to keep from cursing as whoever is walking through the corridor stops right outside the closet, only inches away from Arya. She clenches her eyes shut, steeling herself for the scolding that is to come as the closet door is opened from the outside, and she is face to face with -

What the - ?

"Baratheon?" she blurts out, too shocked to manage to sound angry.

It is Baratheon, Merlin's beard - Gendry Baratheon - the best member of Hufflepuff's quidditch team (even though he's just a beater) and therefor her worst enemy - at least until after the game tomorrow. Hufflepuff meets Gryffindor, whoever wins is almost guaranteed to win the House Cup this year.

That is, unless she and Baratheon both get expelled before that.

"Stark?" he coughs, eyes wide, looking as shocked as Arya feels. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Oh, you know", Arya hisses, voice dripping with sarcasm. "Just hanging out here. In a cupboard. Practising for the game."

Gendry grimaces at her tone, and is just about to reply when the distant sound of another set of footsteps makes them both freeze.

They stare at each other, Gendry in the corridor, Arya in the closet.

"Was someone following you?" Arya whispers, adrenalin making her voice high-pitched.

"I don't know", Gendry whispers back, in the same panicked tone.

The footsteps come closer.

Oh, bloody hell. She's going to have to, isn't she?

"Get in." It isn't an offer as much as a demand - one Gendry follows, a grumpy look on his face as he steps into the closet, the door creaking shut behind him.

He takes up so much space, is all Arya can think. The closet being so small, they're pressed up against each other. Gendry's ninety percent muscle, it seems, and Arya's glad for the darkness, so that he can't see that her cheeks are heating. He's loud, too - breathing heavily. She hushes him, annoyed, and she can almost hear how he rolls his eyes in the dark.

The footsteps are closer now - Arya is sure Gendry can feel how hard her heart is beating. Or is that his heart? With how squeezed together they are, it's hard to tell.

In breathless silence, they listen for sound from the corridor.

And now, over the footsteps, something else can be heard. It almost sounds like - is it?

It is. Arya has to press her lips together to keep from laughing as the caretaker, mr Pycelle, keeps humming a strange, out-of-tune little melody in the corridor. Gendry has stopped breathing entirely beside her, it seems - perhaps he, too, is trying to keep from laughing.

Unaware, Pycelle passes by the closet, still humming, almost happily.

They manage to wait for just a few seconds after the sound of footsteps and that melody has faded before they can't take it anymore.

Breaking down in laughter, they half-fall, half-step out of the closet, hysterically hushing at each other in between giggles. It's been a little too much - the shock of seeing Gendry of all people, the intense suspense that comes with closet-hiding, Pycelles ridiculous humming and Arya's knee-wobbling relief at them not being caught … 

They laugh until they can't breathe, and even though they'll probably wake half the castle and be expelled if they keep this up for much longer …

… Arya almost, almost thinks it's worth it.


End file.
